The Secret Within
by Rebecca Starflower
Summary: *Completed*. 5th year. New girl Jasmine turns up. is she who she seems to be? are Draco's feelings teen hormones or something deeper? ever so slight Marysue, but don't let that put you off!
1. The Beginning of Things

The Secret Within.  
  
Disclaimer: I, of course, own none of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. All names that you recognise from canon aren't mine, so don't go bothering your solicitors trying to sue me. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of Things  
  
Harry Potter sighed and opened his eyes. The dawn sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains on his four-poster bed had woken him. He shot out an arm, feeling around for his glasses. Harry looked at the time. Just gone seven. Well that's all right, he thought, time to get up.  
  
He made his way to the boy's bathroom, and was not surprised to find Ron there. Ron, Harry guessed, had been in the bathroom since the crack of dawn, primping and preening himself in front of the mirror. He had been like this since the beginning of their fifth year at Hogwarts. He must be in love, Harry thought with a grin.  
  
'Morning,' he said aloud. Ron replied with a nod and a grin. Harry continued into the showers and left Ron to his preening in front of the mirror.  
  
*  
  
'Morning,' Harry said. Instantly a hurricane started in Ron's mind. What should he say back? What should he do? Before his mind had time to agree, his body smiled and nodded back at Harry. Harry went into the showers and Ron let out a deep breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. It had been like this for some time now, with Harry being his normal cool self and Ron being reduced to a gibbering wreck every time he looked into those startlingly bright green eyes. Strangely though, neither Harry nor Hermione had noticed any change in Ron. As long as it stays that way, Ron thought. For Ron hid a deadly secret within him: he was in love with Harry Potter. 


	2. The Halloween Feast

The Secret Within.  
  
Disclaimer: I, of course, own none of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. All names that you recognise from canon aren't mine, so don't go bothering your solicitors trying to sue me. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter Two: The Halloween Feast.  
  
The Great Hall had been lavishly decorated for the Halloween Feast. There were Jack o' Lanterns lining the walls, and the customary gold dinner set was laid out on all of the tables. There were many hundreds of students in the Great Hall tonight, all watching Albus Dumbledore intently, waiting for the eating part of the feast to begin. 'You will of course be wondering why the Sorting Hat here tonight,' Dumbledore said.' The obvious reason is that we have a new student starting with us tonight.' The room was instantly filled with whispers as the students tried to work out whom the new person was, and why they were arriving so late in the term. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again and silence fell over the hall once more. 'The name of our new student is Jasmine Moore, and she will be sorted in the usual way. Please step up here Jasmine.' When Dumbledore finished this request, a small girl with shining auburn hair shuffled along to Dumbledore with her head down. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was put on her head, with the brim flopping down over her eyes. Harry remembered the same thing happening to him when he was a first year and felt a twinge of sympathy for Jasmine.  
  
'Gryffindor!' the hat announced loudly. Everybody on the Gryffindor table applauded loudly as Jasmine made her way to the table, still with her head down. She looked up to find a seat and Harry let out an audible gasp. Jasmine's eyes were the exact same shade of green as Harry's own eyes.  
  
Coming in chapter 3: the striking similarities: Harry starts 2 fall in lust with Jasmine (hey, he's 15, he's in lust with all members of the female population!) but can't shake the feeling that she looks familiar. Ron tries to decide how he's going to come out to everyone. Draco starts having naughty dreams about a certain someone. All will be revealed.  
  
Thanks for reading so far. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Big thanks to Alex for giving me the inspiration to write, and big Luvs to all my best buddies. You know who you are. Please read and review people! This is my very first fic and I'm desperate to know what you think of it. Thank you! 


	3. The Striking Similarities

Chapter Three: The Striking Similarities.  
  
Draco's heart began to beat faster as Hermione leaned in to kiss him. He let out a small moan-  
  
And woke suddenly to the sound of the alarm clock. Draco groaned as he realised the sheets were wet, yet again, but not with piss. This was the third dream he'd had about Hermione this week, and they all ended up with wet sheets. It was very strange, thought Draco, because he had never had any such feelings about anyone, not least Hermione Granger, the mudblood. But yes, he had fallen in love. Yes, Draco thought, I am in love with Hermione.  
  
The words made him shudder.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Jasmine, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating a leisurely breakfast and chatting idly. It was the half term holiday, so they had no lessons to rush to. Harry obviously liked Jasmine. Hermione could tell by the way he was trying his utmost to impress her and make her laugh. Hermione cringed at his terrible jokes, which included ones like 'how many Snapes does it take to unscrew a light bulb? Fifty-three and it takes eight hundred and three to clean the toilet' (you can see Hermione's despair). Yet Jasmine seemed to adore these jokes, her eyes, which were so strangely like Harry's, sparkling. Hermione knew it would only be a matter of time before they became an item. She also noticed how strangely Ron was acting. He had been acting strangely since the beginning of term, but today he was worse. He seemed to be sulking, staying silent and glowering at Harry and Jasmine.  
  
Hermione suddenly realised why Ron was acting like this. He was in love! And she knew just who it was as well.  
  
*  
  
It was two in the afternoon in the Gryffindor common room. Most of the Gryffindor student body was in the common room. Harry and Jasmine were sitting together by the fire. 'Jasmine,' Harry began uncertainly. 'Yes?' ' I was just wondering- that is, if you don't mind- maybe you would-' Harry took a deep breath and tried again. ' Jasmine, do you want to be my girlfriend?' ' Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Harry,' Jasmine replied with a grin.' Ooh, I'm the famous Harry Potter's girlfriend!' she said mischievously. 'Great!' Harry sputtered.' Can you meet me at the top of the astronomy tower tonight?' ' Definitely.'  
  
Parvati Patil saw the exchange and rushed to see her sister, Padma, to tell her all about it.  
  
Next chapter: Hermione confronts Ron. Draco does something about his crush. Harry and Jasmine meet on the astronomy tower.  
  
As always, please read and review. Kudos to my girls, and especially to Alex. Don't worry Hun, I'm here if you need some help with the hard bits. Say hi to Eggy and Delia for me. 


	4. Too Much Of Heaven

Chapter Four: Too Much Of Heaven  
  
Nine thirty p.m. in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were doing their homework at one of the tables. Suddenly Hermione looked up and said, 'Ron?' 'What?' came a muffled reply from under a stack of homework. 'Is there something you want to tell me?' Hermione asked carefully. 'No,' Ron sighed. 'Yes there is, Ron. Don't lie to me.' Ron sat up and glared at Hermione. 'And what is it exactly that I'm supposed to be hiding from you?'  
  
'You're in love.' 'No, I'm really not.' 'Yes, you are. You're in love with me.' At this point Ron burst out laughing, partly from the sheer hilarity of what Hermione was suggesting, and partly from sheer relief that she hadn't realised who he was really in love with. 'Well then,' Hermione continued, looking slightly embarrassed. 'If you're not in love with me, you must be-' she stopped short as it hit her. 'Oh my god, Ron. You're in love with Harry, aren't you?' 'Of course not,' Ron began, but they both knew that Hermione could see through as if he were made of glass. 'How long?' Hermione asked quietly. 'Since September,' Ron admitted. 'Wow,' Hermione said and then voiced the question they were both thinking. 'What are we going to do about Harry?'  
  
*  
  
Midnight on top of the astronomy tower. Harry and Jasmine were sitting on the top, looking at the stars. The last half-hour had been spent making small talk, and the night was drawing to a close. 'So,' Harry started casually. 'I guess this is the part where I kiss you, right?' 'Yes, I guess it is,' Jasmine replied, dreamily looking into the sparkling emerald eyes that mirrored hers. He kissed her lips clumsily, then drew away, in the style of someone who was obviously a beginner. Jasmine reached out and brought him to her again, and kissed him passionately. Harry returned the kiss and gave as much as he was getting. Suddenly a wind rushed past them, lifting their hair. They drew apart to see where the wind had come from, and looked up. The sight was very gasp- worthy. The stars were flashing all colours of the rainbow, red, green, and purple. And their names were written in the stars, entwined. And yet, the names seemed wrong together, as if they were never meant to be more than friends. Harry imagined that he could make out the faces of his parents, and they looked sad. Harry and Jasmine decided that they couldn't stay atop the tower, and scrambled down and back to the Gryffindor tower hastily.  
  
Next chapter: Ok I know I said I would do the Draco thing this chapter but I couldn't find anywhere to stick it (hehe). So it will be next chapter, and look out for a Cruel Intentions quote as well. Love and stuff to my girls (you're supposed to be my friends, so review for god's sake!) Kudos to Alex, as always. Thanks for telling people to read this! 


	5. Now Is Forever

Chapter Five: Now Is Forever  
  
  
  
Hermione was practising her magic in an abandoned classroom. It was early Saturday morning but she liked to start early.  
  
'Accio!' She cried, and chalk flew towards her, landing neatly in her outstretched hand.  
  
'Very nice,' a smooth voice drawled behind her, making her jump and spin in fright. Draco was standing in the doorway, a self-satisfied smirk on his face for startling her. 'What are you doing here, Draco?' Hermione asked wearily. Frankly, I wanted to fuck your brains out, he thought. 'Just wanted to see what you were doing,' he replied innocently instead, gazing at her from beneath long, pale lashes. 'Well you've seen, now leave.' 'Fine,' Draco replied with a seductive look, and left the room.  
  
'What was that all about?' a confuzzled Hermione thought.  
  
*  
  
It had started with Parvati telling her sister, and now, exactly twenty- four hours after it had happened, the news reached Dumbledore that Harry Potter was going out with Jasmine Moore. This troubled him deeply. He was also very surprised. News like this usually traveled a hell of a lot faster in this school. He had sent for Harry and Jasmine to come to his office and now he waited for them to arrive, gazing into his Pensieve as he tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
'Professor?' came a timid voice, startling him out of his reverie. He looked up and gestured for Harry and Jasmine to sit down. 'There's something I have to tell you,' he said gently. 'Jasmine, your real name is Jasmine Potter. That of course makes you siblings. But you're more than that- you're twins.' He sat waiting for the news to sink in. Both Potters were staring at him with the same look of shock and slight horror, the latter expression of which confused him, and he would never find out why it was there.  
  
They sat like that for a while, until Harry sputtered, 'Why? Why did no one tell me I had a sister? Why is she here?'  
  
Throughout this, Jasmine remained silent, eyes downcast as she tried to make sense of it all. Harry Potter was her brother? SHE HAD KISSED HER BROTHER!?! This thought filled her with disgust and she pushed it to the back of her mind, trying to concentrate on what Dumbledore was now saying.  
  
'The two of you are Magids. A Magid is someone who can do magic without a wand, but they need very special training. There is only a very small percentage in the world, and your father was one. Whenever a Magid is faced with a very emotional situation, they can cause strange things in nature, for example blue snow, strong winds or stars changing color.' At this Harry and Jasmine exchanged a guilty look, which Dumbledore didn't catch. The man was on a roll. 'When you were born, it was obvious that you were both incredibly powerful, Jasmine especially. When your parents realized that Voldemort was after them, they decided to separate you two. Harry stayed with your parents, with Peter Pettigrew as their secret-keeper. A dreadful mistake,' he added darkly. 'Because Jasmine is more powerful she was sent to live with Arabella Figg. Arabella turned her into a cat and was her secret-keeper. We all decided keeping you apart was a good idea. That way, if worst came to worst and one twin did die, there would still be a chance that the other would survive. However, tragedy did strike and Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys, with Arabella as his secret-keeper too.'  
  
'Why was I kept a cat until now? Why wasn't changed back once the threat had gone?' Jasmine asked.  
  
'I'm afraid I can't answer that until you are a few years older,' was Dumbledore's reply.  
  
'Why has she been changed back now?' Harry asked.  
  
'Because you have come of age and the threat has returned. You are old enough to be trained to use your Magid powers, and you will need them, for Voldemort has risen again. The only way you will be able to beat him is together. However, one or both of you may die in the process.'  
  
'So that's it, is it? Jasmines my sister and we have to go battle Voldemort, where we might just die. Fabulous. Just another day in my wonderful life.' The sarcasm in Harry's tone was unmistakable, yet the raging torrent of emotions within him betrayed him, making his voice wobble. 'Thank you for telling us, Professor. May we go?'  
  
'Yes, return to your tower.'  
  
Harry stalked out of the room, battling to keep his thoughts and emotions under control. Jasmine followed him meekly, head down. But then, she always had been the quieter of the two, even as a baby, Dumbledore mused.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was waiting for Harry in his dorm room. 'Hermione, what are you doing here? You're not allowed in the boys dorm,' Harry said in exasperation. He couldn't deal with his friends yet; he had to sort out everything in his own head first. 'Only after eight p.m.' she replied tartly. Harry had to smile- Hermione knew the rulebook off by heart. 'Anyway, I have something to tell you,' she continued. 'Ron's in love with you.'  
  
'Oh bloody hell!'  
  
Next chapter: Hermione explains to Harry, Draco comes out to Hermione and Jasmine and Harry begin their Magid training. Should be more fun than this one, which was just a load of explaining.  
  
Luvs 2 Alex as always- good luck wit your new school! Thanks for always R&R- ing and 4 being there 4 me and for writing such a bloody good fic! (The love of another, by nebride- read it if you haven't already folks!)  
  
Thanks to raych for being the first person other than Alex to review. I took notice of your comments so review me again to let me know how I've done.  
  
Everyone else reading- please review me cuz I need the feedback.  
  
Also, the Cruel Intentions quote was 'I'm going to fuck your brains out.' Which I altered slightly. I'm not American but my word processor obviously is cuz it makes me spell things the American way. One last thing: the chapter titles for this chapter and the last one, and probably a couple of the ones in the future as well are also titles of the songs on the Eiffel 65 Europop album. 


	6. By Chance

Chapter Six: By Chance  
  
"Ron's in love with you." "Oh, bloody hell!"  
  
Hermione was quite shocked by this outburst. She had expected him to be shocked, but not this much. Clearly there was something else going on. 'Harry, what's wrong?' 'Nothing, I just- how can Ron be in love with me?' 'Well it is possible you know,' she replied, but the words came out harsher than she had intended. Harry kept his poker face, but Hermione saw the faintest hint of hurt and confusion in his eyes, which doubled her guilt.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, collected himself and tried again. 'How did you find out?' 'I figured it out. It wasn't that hard you know. Ron's been behaving strangely around us for ages. I knew he wasn't in love with me, so that just left you. I asked him and he told me. He's been in love with you since September.' Harry frowned as a thought occurred to him. 'Why did you assume it was one of us two and not Jasmine?' 'Hello? Obvious much?' Hermione replied. 'He's been weird since September. Jasmine came here at the end of October. It couldn't be her.'  
  
'Ok,' said Harry through another deep breath. 'Wonderful. My best friend's in love with me and my girlfriend is my twin sister-'  
  
'WHAT!' Hermione shrieked. 'Jasmine is your twin sister? Oh my god. I should have known. The eyes, it was so obvious! And the hair-' 'What about the hair?' Harry asked sharply. 'You mean you didn't notice?' Hermione looked at him in confusion. 'Harry, her hair is the exact same shade as your mothers.'  
  
*  
  
Gryffindor common room, a few hours later. Hermione had left Harry alone for a while to digest all the new information he'd been given, but now she crept back up the stairs to talk to him again. She had to know what else Dumbledore had said. As she walked into the boys dorm, she saw Harry laying flat on his back on his bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling. He barely breathed, and for a momentary flight of fancy, Hermione imagined he was dead. He had heard her enter so he sat up, and the illusion was broken.  
  
'Can I help you, Hermione?' he asked, blinking at her. 'Harry, what else did Dumbledore tell you?' 'Oh, that,' he said in a dismissive tone, stretching out his limbs. 'Well, lets see. Jasmine's my twin sister and we're Magids. Apparently she's a lot more powerful than I am too. When my parents knew that Voldemort was after them, they split us up to lessen the chance of us both dying. I stayed with my parents because I was weaker. Wormtail was our secret-keeper. Jasmine was sent to Arabella Figg, who turned her into a cat and was her secret-keeper. When my parents died Arabella became my secret-keeper. Jasmine has only just been turned back into a person because Voldemort has risen and we need to train our Magid powers together so we can go and fight Voldemort, where one or both of us could die. Once again, it's a wonderful life.' 'Oh, god, Harry,' Hermione whispered, her voice wavering with the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes. She threw her arms around him and held him as if it were the last time she could ever do so.  
  
Hermione cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
*  
  
The next day was Sunday, and Hermione was once again in an abandoned classroom. 'Oh Hermione,' someone behind her drawled in a singsong voice. Hermione sighed. There was only one person she knew who could drawl in a singsong voice and make her heart beat faster all at the same time-Draco. 'Hello, Draco. And what can I do for you this fine Sunday morning?' she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'I was wondering if you could perhaps do me a favour.' Hermione was genuinely surprised at his expression. Instead of the cocky, self-assured Draco she had come to know and- well, love, she saw a self-conscious and uncertain boy. 'Draco, what is it?' she asked with an intrigued half smile on her face. 'Well, we're fifteen now, and we're old enough to make mature decisions. So I was wondering if perhaps you would, well basically,' he fumbled for words, and Hermione found this transformation from know-it-all to Mr Unsure quite adorable. ''Will you sleep with me?' he finished bluntly. Hermione burst out laughing. 'I'm serious!' he protested. 'I know you are, I'm just surprised,' giggled Hermione. The hurt and downtrodden expression on his face made her laugh even more. 'Oh stop pulling that face!' she gasped. 'You look like a sad puppy!'  
  
Finally she gathered herself and said, 'Draco, I would love to sleep with you. Except I don't want to sleep,' she added flirtatiously. Draco took her hand and they ran off to the nearest book cupboard.  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later, Peeves was telling Filch the Caretaker about the terrible racket coming from the book cupboard. 'There was a horrible noise- a load of gasping and shrieking,' he told the caretaker smugly. 'Damn students,' Filch hissed, and went stomping down the corridor muttering darkly about punishments if they were still in there.  
  
Next chapter: the consequences of Draco and Hermione's moment of passion. Magid training for Harry and Jasmine.  
  
Alex, I know you are shaking your fist at the computer in disappointment over that poorly done 'sex scene'. I'm sure you're just about to write me a lovely review expressing your displeasure.Worry not, for a far better version is winging it's way to you as we speak. Thanks for the pointers and for the fascinating conversations.  
  
Bob the exotic man, I love you baby. Fancy visiting a book cupboard with me.? We don't have to tell Manda.  
  
Love to all my girls, see you on Thursday 5th.  
  
Also Luvs to everyone reading this. You guys rock! 


	7. Love In Life

Chapter Seven: Love in Life  
  
Seven weeks later  
  
It was mid-December now, and the grounds of Hogwarts shimmered with a thick blanket of clean white powder. Hermione circled around the now frozen lake, enjoying the way her boots crunched through the glaringly bright snow, and thinking about the several turns her life had taken through the last month and a half.  
  
She had had sex with Draco many more times after their first fumble in the book cupboard. She smiled as she thought about the way they had begun experimenting with various toys and costumes. But it was more than sex: it was practically love. She had given him a Staedtler Charm. It was a small golden charm on a chain, which hung around his neck, with a tiny drop of Hermione's life force inside it. Draco had given her an identical one, containing a drop of Draco's life force inside. Whenever they wanted to find each other they would touch the charm and it would give them a mental picture of where they were. It had helped them to arrange their secret meetings, as it allowed a small amount of telepathic communication.  
  
Harry had spoken to Ron about him being gay, but Hermione didn't know what had been said. All she knew was that they had emerged into the common room after a long discussion in the boy's dorm, looking like the old friends that they were. Neither of them knew about her antics with Draco.  
  
Jasmine and Harry had been training their Magid powers, learning formidable curses and hexes. Dumbledore had told them all that Draco was also a Magid, so he joined their training sessions. Alone they were powerful, but combined they were a force to be reckoned with. Hermione smiled. She would not like to be in Voldemort's shoes. The thought of Voldemort made her smile disappear immediately. She knew that soon Harry and Jasmine would have to go and fight Voldemort, but nobody knew when.  
  
She felt a powerful yearning inside her heart whenever she thought about Harry going to fight the one wizard that might actually be able to kill him. It wasn't love, she knew that well enough. But she didn't want him to go. Throughout all the hard times she had wanted to wrap her arms around him and make all the bad things go away. No, it wasn't love, just Harry syndrome. She smiled wryly. Harry syndrome was the term that Witch Weekly used to describe the mass hysteria over Harry.  
  
Hermione continued to circle around the-  
  
Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed her. She had a vague sensation of flying. Something very hard hit her over the head and everything went black.  
  
*  
  
Jasmine gazed out of the window at the never-ending whiteness. Earlier Hermione had been walking around the pond but now she had disappeared. Jasmine assumed that she had gone inside to escape the cold. She turned her attention back to Harry and Draco, who were reading about more curses. She smiled as she looked at them both, light hair contrasting with dark hair. They had gotten over their differences somewhat, and were now at least civil to each other. Suddenly Ron came flying into the room, followed by Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. 'Harry, Hermione's been kidnapped!' Harry, Draco and Jasmine jumped up and screamed 'WHAT!' at the same time. Ron looked panic-stricken; his red hair messed up, his face deathly pale and his blue eyes wide with fear. Dumbledore looked composed but his eyes were alarmed; Mcgonagall was also white, but her face kept its sternness.  
  
'How do you know?' Harry asked, his voice high with anxiety. 'I was in the common room studying and I saw something swoop down and grab her,' he said. 'I ran up to Dumbledore's office and he showed me the way here.' He looked at Mcgonagall in confusion. 'Not quite sure what she's doing here.' Mcgonagall rewarded him with a glare. (A/N: Harry, Jasmine and Draco had been training in a secret room)  
  
'This is obviously a matter of some urgency,' Dumbledore said. 'We need to rescue Miss Granger but we don't know where she was taken, or who by. Mr Weasley, can you describe the figure that took Miss Granger?' 'I don't know. It was really tall, probably six feet, and it was dressed in all black. A kind of robe thing,' he added thoughtfully. 'And it had strange silver markings. A wand inside a lightning bolt inside a triangle.' 'Voldemort.'  
  
'I wish we knew where he took her,' Jasmine said fretfully. 'I have a charm,' Draco piped up. 'A Staedtler charm.' 'FROM HERMIONE?' Harry barked. 'Yes,' came the meek reply. 'Why the hell do you have a Staedtler charm from Hermione, Malfoy?' 'Because we're in love. She has one from me too.' 'Boys!' Jasmine stepped in. 'This is neither the time nor the place to sort this out. We can talk about this after we've saved Hermione.'  
  
* Harry had had a shower and gotten changed and now he was saying his own private goodbye to Ron. 'Ron, you know I might not come back from this. Heck, I might not even be able to bring Hermione back from this. But I know one thing, I'm going to try my hardest.' Ron walked over to him and they hugged, knowing it might be the last time they saw each other. They drew away and looked at each other, tears in their eyes. And then Harry leaned in and kissed Ron, a long lingering kiss that was everything Ron had ever hoped it would be. 'Goodbye Ron,' Harry said. 'Goodbye Harry,' Ron replied, his voice carpeted with unshed tears.  
  
*  
  
A half an hour or so later and they were nearly ready to go. 'I'm going with you,' Draco announced. 'You can't,' Dumbledore replied. 'You may love Miss Granger but this isn't your battle. Harry and Jasmine must go alone.' Jasmine walked over to Draco and hugged him tightly, saying, 'Don't worry Draco. I promise we'll bring her back and she'll be fine. We need her just as much as you do' Draco lifted the Staedtler charm from around his neck and handed it to her. 'You'll need this.' Jasmine tied the charm around her neck grimly. Just then Harry walked back into the room. 'Ready?' 'Ready.'  
  
They straddled their broomsticks and flew into the night. Mcgonagall looked astounded at the bravery of these young teenagers, but Dumbledore felt she had underestimated them. He knew that such bravery existed in all beings, no matter what they were. 'Good luck,' he said under his breath.  
  
Next chapter: the big rescue scene. I'm going back to school so the updates will probably be less frequent.  
  
Big Luvs 2 Alex, who I am going to miss like mad now that school's started. I'll write at the end of the week, so you'll have a letter by Saturday or Sunday.  
  
Also love to Kia, who my word processor doesn't like because it's a strange name. It wants to spell it Kita. Strange. Anyway, read her fiction. Its called Redfish, by Goldendragon.  
  
To Mr. Swedish exotic man: I've been dreaming about you, baby.  
  
To Amanda: I'm very sorry, but your exotic man has been cheating on you.  
  
Anyway, to the class of 2007, see you on Thursday. Can't wait. 


	8. Final Move

Chapter Eight: Final Move  
  
Harry and Jasmine soared over forests, mountains and lakes, until they arrived at a grey stone castle. This, according to the Staedtler charm around Jasmine's neck, was where Hermione was being held prisoner. Trees surrounded the castle, but the trees were a much darker green than usual. Harry took this as a sign of increased magical activity. Jasmine concentrated on the charm again, and this time it showed her the tower prison she was in. And there it was, right in front of them. The tower had a single barred window, and Jasmine wondered how easy it would be to open. Hopefully it wouldn't be made of adamantine, which repelled Magid magic.  
  
They flew up to the window and called Hermione's name. She ran to the window, and huge relief showed on her face. 'I tried to break the bars but I wasn't strong enough,' she said. 'Don't worry, we'll do it,' said Harry confidently. Harry and Jasmine put their hands on the cool bars. 'Alohmora!' they said. Thankfully the bars gave way, and Harry and Jasmine flew in. 'Hermione, take one of the broomsticks and back to Hogwarts. Harry and I will go and find Voldemort.' 'Ok. Be careful, won't you?' Hermione said pleadingly. 'We always are,' Harry said grimly. Hermione straddled the broomstick and flew into the night. (A/N: I am aware that Harry and Jasmine did the exact same thing earlier in the story!)  
  
*  
  
Elsewhere in the castle, Voldemort heard the alarms that had been triggered when the Potters entered the castle. Granting himself the luxury of an evil grin, he swiftly made his way to the Mudblood's prison cell.  
  
*  
  
Hermione had gone and Harry and Jasmine were discussing what to do next. Suddenly a dark figure hovered in the doorway of the cell. 'Oh, shit,' Jasmine said under her breath. 'Ditto,' Harry replied. 'Harry and Jasmine Potter. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?' he asked slimily, his snake-like tongue darting from between his lips with every word. Without waiting for them to answer he aimed a hex at Harry which instantly transported him to a prison cell somewhere else in the castle. He turned to Jasmine, about to dish out the same fate, but Jasmine had disappeared. He frowned in annoyance. Oh well, he thought, she'll have to come back sometime to rescue that fool brother of hers.  
  
*  
  
Jasmine held her breath. Thankfully the invisibility charm she had put on herself had worked. She could see Voldemort, his sudden expression of surprise and confusion instantly replaced by mild irritation, but he couldn't see her. She hoped it would last as long as possible and sneaked out of the door.  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later Voldemort was in a ritual room. Harry was in a cage in the same room. Jasmine was also in the room, though neither knew that.  
  
'Now then, Harry Potter. You are doing something quite brave and wonderful today. I am going to kill you, and in doing so; you will return me to my full power. Are you ready Harry Potter?' Harry glanced round helplessly one last time, looking for any trace of Jasmine. Defeated, he nodded his head. 'WAIT!' Jasmine suddenly appeared in the room. 'Why kill Harry right now? I'm twice as powerful as he is. There's no guarantee that killing him will restore you. With me there is.' 'No, Jasmine.' Harry said quietly, tearfully. He had wanted Jasmine to help, not sacrifice herself. 'Hmmm,' Voldemort said, weighing it up in his mind. Of course, a guarantee to power was awfully tempting. 'I could kill you first and Harry Potter after that. Being at full power would allow me to kill Harry Potter in the most painful way possible,' he said thoughtfully, his red eyes lighting up with the pleasure of this deal. Jasmine took a deep breath. 'Exactly,' she said quietly, but loud enough for Voldemort to hear and remain confident. Louder she said, 'And what about the added bonus of killing the Potter who you could never find?' Voldemort smiled, showing his pointed teeth. 'One condition,' Jasmine said, 'you don't kill him, until you've killed me.' 'Done.' Jasmine walked over to Harry's cage. He was sitting inside watching her, tears streaming down his face. Jasmine thought for a moment how young he looked. 'Jasmine, don't do this, please.' 'But I have to, Harry. It's the only reason I was brought back from being a cat.' 'What?' the bewilderment was clear on Harry's face. 'Dumbledore will explain when you get back.' She kissed his forehead. 'Goodbye Harry,' she said, the tears finally flooding down her face, making her voice break. 'Goodbye Jasmine.' Jasmine turned back to Voldemort. 'I'm ready,' she said, her chin high, her shoulders back, looking strong and confident, although tears still flowed. 'Goodbye Jasmine Potter,' Voldemort sneered, then unleashed the unforgivable curse. 'Avada Kedavra'. Harry screamed no as the green light hit her body and Jasmine fell to floor. A pink light flew to Voldemort's body, and he smiled with pleasure. Fully restored, he turned to Harry, who was looking at him with utter hatred and disgust. As Voldemort raised his wand, Harry raised his hand and they both screamed, 'Avada Kedavra' at exactly the same time. Bright green light issued from Voldemort's wand, while blue-green light came from Harry's hand. The light met in the middle, and Voldemort shrieked as the blue-green light came towards him, eating up his bright green light. He couldn't move, couldn't stop the spell, he could only watch as the light came towards him painfully slowly, propelled by Harry's grief and hatred. The light finally touched him and he screamed, an earth-shattering scream, as his soul, spirit and essence melted away and the body outside it turned to dust and blew away. Harry fell to the floor, exhausted, and could only stare blankly at Jasmine's still, lifeless body.  
  
There were no more tears left to cry.  
  
Next chapter: Everything falls into place. Harry takes Jasmine's body back to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore explains stuff. I might not post for another few days for two reasons: This chapter has emotionally exhausted me. School's starting tomorrow (yippee-not)  
  
Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. Happy Birthday to Eggy, Delia, and Chrissie.  
  
Good luck Alex. I know you'll be fine. You are such a beautiful person; inside and out, that everyone will want to be your friend. And if they don't, more fool them. Thank you for all your support and late night phone calls. I love you, and I'll miss you way too much. (I'm very emotional and tearful right now because of the above chapter)  
  
Kia. I love your story. It is hilariously funny and I love your Harry Potter chapter. I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Bob, the Swedish exotic man, I'm afraid it's not working anymore. I can't carry on lying to Amanda. It's over. I hope we can be friends?  
  
Amanda, I love you and I'm so sorry that I've been seeing your exotic man behind your back. It's now over though, so hopefully everything will be fine between you and me. Thank you for lending me the Eiffel 65 album. I have listened to it five times everyday for the last four weeks. Thank you also for the wacky create a pop sensation CD. My highest chart position was 11 or 12, I forget which. Anyway, see you tomorrow morning. 


	9. Everything Falls Into Place

Thank you so much to everyone whom read this story and reviewed saying that they liked it. I have loved writing this story and I loved reading how much you guys liked it, especially my friends (you guys weren't just being polite were you?) Special thanks to Harry Potter and all the rest of J.K. Rowling's characters. You guys made this story. * Applauds them *.  
  
Alex: wow, today was really strange for me. I was saving seats in the form room, and I was about to save seven. I had to catch myself and realize that you guys were gone. * Sob *. Our new form room is room 11. We still have misty breeze. Our new people are India and Shareen. We still have Miss Shaw and Miss cooper. We have MRS HERLOCK FOR ENGLISH! Lord what a horrible life it is without you. Shall write to you soon. Thank you so much for enjoying my story, and thanks for writing such a fabulous one yourself.  
  
Kia: thank you for writing the groovy red fish story and for saying my story is good. Also thank you for the goddamn fabulous chair earrings. I swear, if I ever lose them I will cry my heart out.  
  
Emma, who's not actually reading this, but will be later, thank you for the gorgeous earrings.  
  
Amanda: is Bob mad at me? Thank you for reading and reviewing so charmingly. Also a million times thank you for letting me borrow the Eiffel 65 CD again. Also thank you a million times for the other thing about P-. That has made me very high and bouncy.  
  
Thanks again to every one who has ever read this. My next story will be up soon, as soon as I figure out the plot. I have one idea so far: it's ten years post-Hogwarts and our favorites are meeting up for their high school reunion. All I have right now is that Hermione is a successful porn-star. Hmmm, sounds interesting. : D  
  
Chapter Nine: Everything Falls into Place  
  
Harry fell to the floor, exhausted, and stared blankly at Jasmine's lifeless body. He had been there sometime, although he didn't know if it was minutes or hours. He felt as though he had been sitting on that cold floor for eternity, watching Jasmine's body as if it might move. Gradually he began to feel his strength return to him, creeping along his arms and legs, zinging to his fingertips and toes. Slowly he rose, still a little unsteady on his feet. He pondered what do next. Obviously he would have to take Jasmine's body with him back to Hogwarts, but how would he get there? He suddenly had an idea: the 'point me' spell. He knew they'd gone south to get here, so it was a simple task of going north again. He called his broom and picked up Jasmine, gently laying her across the broom in front of him. He took off and flew out of the window.  
  
*  
  
Hermione had returned about six hours ago, riding on a broomstick. Dumbledore did not need to ask her where the others were. He knew that they would have gone after Voldemort. He hoped they were both safe. For the last twelve hours there had been a circulation of people in the Magid training room at one time. There were random groupings consisting of Ron, Draco, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and more recently Hermione. Suddenly a figure riding through the window made everyone gasp. Harry was riding the broomstick with Jasmine on the front, and everyone knew instantly that she was dead. 'Oh, Harry.' Hermione rushed to his side and put her arms around him, while Dumbledore lifted Jasmine's body and took it to the infirmary. Mcgonagall followed him, leaving the teenagers to console themselves and each other. Hermione started crying, and her doing so made Harry's tears return. They stood together, mourning their loss, with Ron and Draco standing awkwardly in the background. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and moved away from him. Dumbledore came back in, and said, 'I'm awfully sorry, Harry, but I have to ask you what happened. Please come with me to my office.' Harry followed him out of the room, silently composing himself.  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes later they had reached Dumbledore's office and Harry had finished telling him what had taken place. Now he had questions.  
  
'Why did she do it?' he asked forlornly. 'Because she needed to,' Dumbledore answered simply. 'It was the only way she could save you and the world.' 'So what exactly happened?' 'We knew that Voldemort would try to capture you both, but that he would be after you more highly because of what you cost him. I taught Jasmine an invisibility charm, knowing that he would capture you first. Jasmine turned herself invisible and was able to evade him. I had put another charm on her, so that when Voldemort killed her he would think he had regained full power but he was still just as weak. Your grief and rage made you ten times more powerful, so it was quite easy to kill him.'  
  
'Now Harry, go and sleep. Stop by the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey will give you a sleeping draught. I see no reason for you to avoid sleeping in Gryffindor tower, because there will only be you and Mr Weasley in your dorm. Goodnight, Harry.'  
  
'Goodnight Professor.'  
  
*  
  
The next day dawned bright, the sun shining happily over the crisp snow. When Harry awoke he found Ron watching him from his bed. 'Morning, Ron. Why are you staring at me?' he asked sleepily. Ron paused for a moment, trying to put his thoughts into words. 'Why did you kiss me last night?' 'Oh, that,' Harry said almost lazily. He suddenly became serious. 'I couldn't go off and nearly die without you knowing how I felt about you.' Ron's face broke into a smile and he bounded over to Harry's bed. 'You mean it?' he asked, his eyes shining. 'Yes,' Harry said, smiling too. He leaned in and kissed Ron, considering for a moment the fact that his was pashing his best friend, then disregarding the thought as Ron kissed him, back, his mouth soft and eager. Why dwell on how strange a situation is when it feels right? The sun was shining happily on the crisp snow, Voldemort was gone forever and he was in love with his best friend, who loved him too. Except for Jasmine, everything was right with the world.  
  
*  
  
Don't shade your future with what you don't have, Keep your mind on what's here today. Now and forever, build the future. Keep this in mind. Though you'll take your time to get what you need, You'll do it step by step. To come is all that's gone, Learn to live this moment. Live for today.  
  
Work like you don't need the money, love like you've never been hurt and dance like you do when no-one's watching.  
  
The end. 


End file.
